Swap!
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: One does too much, the other too little. What happens when the girls' personalities are swapped? Slight Sakura bashing, sorry. Rated T for possible bad words
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Slight Naruto bashing, no offense to fans of the show. **

"Gee, why does Winry get in our business so damn much about what we do?" Edward complained to his brother as he and Alphonse were taking a leisurely walk through a corn field in Risembool. Winry had just given them a twenty minute speech on being more careful and not being reckless, which the brothers weren't too thrilled with, obviously.

"She just cares about us, considering she doesn't actually stay with us all that often," Alphonse reminded his brother, "Besides, you would be worried too."

"I guess," Edward grumbled.

"Anyway, she's the one who makes your auto mail, it's only natural that she wonders how it gets broken," Alphonse continued, "I mean, we're all close friends and she's like family. And family worry for each other and stuff."

"I know that," Edward replied, "I just wish that she wasn't so involved and did so much, you know? It gets annoying with her always trying to help."

"I guess," Alphonse replied. Just then there was a zap of purple light, and they appeared by the gate.

* * *

"Go do the best Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called from where she was standing. Sasuke and Naruto were training, and were practising their jutsu attacks on each other. Both of them were badly injured, with cuts and bruises covering their faces and arms, and both were panting.

"Sakura-chan, am I doing good?" Naruto called to her. Sakura shouted back "Of course not, Sasuke-kun is much better than you!" Sakura then spun on her heel and walked away from the training area to get a drink of water after the hard work of watching her two teammates fight.

"You know," Sasuke panted to Naruto, "She is really beginning to annoy me."

"Why?" Naruto defensively asked.

"She just talks all the time," Sasuke answered, wiping blood from his forehead away, "And when we're in a fight we always have to save her. She can be useful sometimes, but she's a pain."

"How could you say that?" Naruto tried to shout, but was too worn out, "She's our teammate."

Just then there was a zap of purple light, and both of them appeared in front of a large brown door.

* * *

"What the hell did we do this time Truth?" Edward asked, waving his fist in front of Truth's face. They did not notice the two other people who suddenly speared there.

"This isn't Konoha," A blond kid in an orange jumpsuit and blue eyes said. He looked pretty badly wounded, as did the black-haired boy next to him was.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked Sasuke, confused about what was going on.

"Silence!" Truth shouted, shutting Edward up, "The reason why you, Edward, Alphonse, Naruto and Sasuke have been beckoned to my gate is quite simple. You two-"Truth paused to point at the Elrics-"Feel that your female companion does too much work."

"Lucky," Sasuke commented.

"And you two-" Truth pointed at Naruto and Sasuke-"Feel that your female companion does nothing at all."

"Wow, what's that like?" Edward asked them in wonder.

"Now, I propose that we swop the personalities of Winry Rockbell-"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"-And Sakura-"

"Who?" Alphonse asked.

"Look, let me finish!" Truth angrily said, "The guys with the girl who interferes too much will get the personality of the one who does nothing, and the girl who does nothing will get the personality of the one who interferes too much," The Truth explained.

"Oh," All of them replied.

"Works for me!" Edward snorted.

"The feelings are mutual," Sasuke coldly stated.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah!" Naruto hit Sasuke, "I don't want Sakura to change!"

"Too late to discuss, I have already swapped their personalities," Truth awkwardly entered the conversation, "I'll change them back tomorrow tonight, so you both get the freedom of seeing how your females have changed."

There were two zaps of purple light, and everyone was transferred to their own worlds.

* * *

"Hey, you guys are back!" Winry greeted the brothers as they entered the front door. She was holding a jar of pickles and held it out to them. "Could you please open it for me? I can't for some reason."

Edward and Alphonse were silent for a few minutes.

Edward said "Better than nagging," and opened the jar for Winry.

* * *

"As the two of them were back in the training area, they saw Sakura storm up to them, and she hit both of them on the head.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN?" She shouted, "I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! AND CLEAN UP YOUR FACES YOU IDIOTS!"

Both were stunned into shock.

They never knew she could have a personality other than fangirl-ism.

* * *

_Ah, I'm too tired to write all of it now. I'm guessing it'll be about four chapters long, maybe a bit longer than that._

_When I write the Naruto part of the story, I feel that's it's just so awkward, and if it is, let me explain why: a, I haven't seen the show in ages and b, I dunno, I just find it hard to nail down their personalities. Also, be prepared for some Sakura bashing._

_-AEW Alchemist_


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Winry," Edward and Alphonse greeted Winry as they walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. Winry, true to her new personality, was lying down on the couch and fiddling with her, debating to herself whether to get it shorter or not. She looked up at them.

"Morning."

"So...you're not working on auto mail or anything like that?" Alphonse curiously asked the girl. Winry blinked.

"Why would I?" She asked, "It's too hot to work on machinery now, and I'm tired." She stretched her arms.

"Well, I kinda need a new arm sometime soon," Edward pointed out, lifting up his arm to show that it had taken a beating, as some dents could be clearly seen in it.

"Hmm, yeah, well you guys go and do some training," Winry waved to the door, "I'll work on it soon don't worry."

Both of the boys, scared by this drastic change in personality, ran out of the door.

* * *

"NO YOU IDIOTS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sakura shouted at the boys, who were sloppily aiming their kunais at the trees.

"Sakura-chan, what's the problem?" Naruto asked, slightly scared. Sakura stomped up, took the kunais from both of the boys' hands and aimed them all at the tree, "At least try it properly! Jeez, both of you boys at least try if you want to get stronger," Sakura sighed, "Unless you want to be blown apart by a serial killer, train so I won't worry so much about you guys!"

"Slightly graphic image," Sasuke commented, "But don't boss me around."

"Why the hell not?" Sakura shouted louder, "You can't decide what to do so let me help! I'm part of Team Seven too, I want to fight by your sides but you guys also need to be strong you bone head!" It also appeared that like Winry did to Edward, Sakura showed her love for Sasuke with insults and shouting.

"This is scary," Naruto whined from where he was hiding (behind some trees). Sakura stormed up to him and pointed at him.

"Spar me now," Sakura demanded, "I want to fight."

"But I don't want to hurt you," Naruto whined.

"I SAID FIGHT DAMNIT!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto squeaked.

* * *

The Elric brothers returned to the Rockbell estate to find Winry in the same place as she was twelve hours previously.

"Hello Alphonse, Edward-kun," Winry shyly addressed Edward, who got Sakura's personality of being shy around her loved one.

"Hi..." Edward slowly replied, "So have you been here this whole time?"

"No," Winry replied, "I went to the fields to smell the flowers where I saw the girl who moved here from Lior, _Rose," _Winry said the name with disgust.

"I thought you liked Rose..." Alphonse confusedly stated.

"No, she's now my rival after she told me she once had a thing for Edward-kun," Winry simply stated. Edward turned a light shade of red.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward squirmed, staring at the wall. Winry began to laugh.

"Edward-kun, you're so funny," She laughed before getting off the sofa and going up the stairs to her bedroom, "I'm going to bed now, good night Al, Edward-kun."

"Since when are you Edward-kun?" Alphonse asked Edward once Winry shut the door behind her. Edward shrugged.

"Dunno," Edward sighed, "But she was more fun when she was encouraging me to prepare for the Promised Day, always shouting at me and telling me to fight."

* * *

"I'm taking a break," Sasuke said after doing an hour of constant chakra training. Sakura gave him an evil glare.

"Why would that be chicken butt?" She threateningly asked while referring to his hair. He glared back.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, I'm taking a break because I'm tired."

"What's your dream?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Revenge," Sasuke replied.

"Don't you want to fight to your full potential when you get your revenge?" Sakura asked, "And stand up for yourself with the knowledge that you might win?"

Sasuke stared at her for a second.

"...I can't get used to this personality change."

* * *

_Yes facts have been slightly altered in this (especially about Winry encouraging Edward for the Promised Day)._

_It's hard writing Winry as Sakura, cos I dunno if she had the opportunity to fight if she would or not. So I made her be almost blood thirsty xD Sorry for the short chapter, this is just a small taste of what it was initially like for the boys._

_-AEW Alchemist_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward groaned loudly as he cupped his face in his hands, hunched over the kitchen. Alphonse sympathetically rubbed his back.

"It's okay brother, it's okay," Alphonse blatantly lied. Edward shook his head.

"No it's not Al! Winry's...Winry's...Winry's turned into this person I don't know anymore."

"Don't be so melodramatic brother, it's not too differe-"

"Morning!" Both of them turned around to see Winry standing in the kitchen doorway, mascara and lipstick on her face.

Well that was a first.

"Ahhh!" Edward shrieked, pointing a finger at Winry's face, "Are you wearing make-up? The old Winry never used to wear make-up! Hold me brother," Edward wailed as returned to wallowing in his self-pity. Alphonse sighed.

"Good morning, please ignore my brother. What are you planning on doing today?"

"Oh, I might go to the store to see if there are any clothes on sale-" Another wail from Edward –"All the clothes I can find in this girl's closet are work clothes and don't suit me at all."

"They suited _my _Winry," Edward sulked. Alphonse couldn't help but let out a small giggle; it was painfully obvious how much Edward missed having somebody to having yelling matches with and how much he missed his childhood friend's fiery personality. Honestly, Alphonse was missing the old Winry as well.

"Okay, have a nice day then!"

"Will do!" The girl smiled and flicked her long hair- out of its usual ponytail- and left the house, a skip in her step. As soon as the door shut, both of the boys began to panic.

"What if she never changes back to normal?"

"I'm not used to seeing a girly Winry!"

"We need to fix this somehow, and get the old Winry back!"

"I miss being yelled at!"

"I miss someone putting you in your place!"

A punch.

"Sorry, brother. You know it's true though."

Edward sighed. Yup, he knew it was true alright. "We need to somehow summon the gate so we can switch the two girl's personalities!"

"But how do we do that?" Alphonse asked. Edward hopped off of his seat and paced around the kitchen for a couple of minutes, lost in deep thought. Alphonse had faith in his brother; if anybody could find a solution to this problem it would surely be him. He wasn't known as a child prodigy for no reason after all! Even though he was wreck less, he was still a smart tactician, right?

"I got nothing," Edward declared after the couple of minutes of silence. Both of them sighed.

* * *

"You boys, stop resting! Train, dammit! You have no spirit!" Sakura yelled, slapping Naruto and Sasuke on the top of the head. Despite what Sakura was saying, the two boys had actually worked harder than usual by training for an extra hour or so to try and please this new strong-willed Sakura.

"Oww! Why are you so mean to me? I mean more than usual," Naruto pouted. Sasuke just shut his eyes out of irritation.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice. Sakura went from looking angry to getting a resigned look on her face.

"My boys, back home, would always work. They would never stop, they were always on an adventure. They never had time to visit home, visit me or granny. I knew they were working for a good reason and were helping the country, but it still hurt to think that I had been left in the dust, you know? So that's why whenever I see them I always yell at them. It's to try and motivate them. Because I can't fight, I help them in the best way I can; moral support and being their engineer."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at each other, unsure of how to act. Sure, they were used to Sakura's mood swings (well, Naruto was more acquainted with them; she never showed her bad side to Sasuke), but they didn't know how to deal with a situation like this.

Naruto looked up to see a small frown on the girl's face and made his decision then. He jumped to his feet and pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"Oi, you can't just finish our training like that! I still need to beat you!"

Sasuke scoffed, but stood up regardless. "It's hardly a fair fight, moron."

As the boys returned to having another rigorous sparring match, neither of them noticed the growing smile on the girl's face. That was mostly because their bodies were aching more than usual after a long day of training. Sure, they loved to train, but going through this everyday was tougher than what Kakashi would usually inflict on them.

* * *

The Truth smiled from where he was sitting. It looked like both group of boys had finally learnt their lesson. Time to end this little game, as all the fun of it was gone.

There was a whirlwind of smoke and lightning and purple light before all four boys were standing in front of Truth.

"Truth! You again," Edward snarled. Alphonse poked his brother's side.

"He might finally be changing Winry back to herself," Alphonse pointed out. Edward considered this possibility for a second.

"Truth! You again," Edward practically sang. Alphonse face palmed.

"Woh, we're back here again, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out.

"You don't say? I never would have figured that out on my own," Sasuke drawled out.

"Hey, I'm trying to make small talk here!"

"You're not very good at it."

"What was that?"

"HEY!" All four of them shut up to look at Truth.

"Geez, I called you all here to do you guys a favour and this is how you repay me? I shouldn't bother next time."

"No, please bother," Edward whined, Naruto shaking his head wildly in agreement. Truth grinned.

"Tell me, Sasuke and Naruto, what have you learnt from this experience?"

"That we like the Sakura who wouldn't boss us around...as much as usual!" Naruto instantly cried out.

"This one's too noisy," Sasuke commented. Truth nodded.

"Fair enough. What about you, Edward and Alphonse?"

"That Winry is allowed to boss us around and best us up and try to help us and fix my auto mail and yell at us!"

"I miss the Winry who showed passion in her work and encouraged us," Alphonse explained better than his rambling brother.

"Good, it seemed you both understood why I did this. Now go and show your female companions the love they deserve. Fate forbid I ever see you brothers again anytime soon," Truth cackled as there was more purple light and lightning and both returned to their homes.

* * *

"Oh hey, we're in Konoha Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"You've got to stop doing tha-" Sasuke was cut off from a high-pitched squealing. Both of them turned around to the source of the noise to see Sakura.

"Sasuke! You're back! I missed you!" Both of the boys looked at each other. This was definitely the Sakura they knew.

"Sakura~ I missed you so much!" Naruto cried. Sakura sighed.

"I guess I missed you as well Naruto."

* * *

"Ed? Al? Am I back now?" Both brothers saw Winry. Alphonse laughed.

"Yes, welcome back!" Winry smiled at Alphonse before turning to the older brother, who's face was currently red and was refusing to look Winry in the eye. Winry snarled.

"You're not happy I'm back, idiot?" Edward looked at her and glared.

"Why would I be happy, I got away from you're whining for a while!"

"Take that back!" Winry began to chase Edward, who happily darted out of the house with an angry girl hot on his heels. Alphonse chuckled. Edward was definitely happy to see her back.

* * *

_Hey, I actually got around to finishing something; that's a first!_

_For the FMA world, this takes place around the time before the death of Hughes. For the Naruto world, and please excuse me for mistakes, this takes place around the time when they just formed Team 7, so neither of the boys are used to training every day, and I know that's inaccurate in canon but please forgive me._

_-Snoring Tiger_


End file.
